l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Shi Ye (Rwelle)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= |Power07= |Feats= Crashing Tempest Style |Skills=Acrobatics +10, Athletics +9, Bluff -1, Diplomacy -1, Endurance +4, Insight +5, Intimidate +1, Perception +5, Stealth +5, Streetwise -1, Thievery +5 }} Fluff Background Found on the steps of a mountain monastery Shi Ye was raised as one of the monks own. Raised as an acolyte he showed great skill in the martial arts of the monastery though he had a hard time learning the softer sides of the martial arts... With a grunting exhalation Shi Ye slammed his right fist into the tree trunk, bringing his left knee into the side of it as he followed the first blow with a right elbow. Stepping back he performed the traditional salute of right fist meeting an open left palm. A single leaf drifted to the ground in front of him as Shi Ye struggled to calm his breathing. Adrenaline always pumped through him at times like this, giving him great strength and speed but often causing him to lose control. He had never lost a sparring match to any monk of his own rank but any monk who had past the rank of acolyte always defeated him. He sank to the ground in the lotus position as his breathing finally slowed. Sinking further into a trance his breathing became slow and rhythmic and the sounds of the forest around him sank away, remaining on the fringes of his consciousness. He could feel his ki in his stomach, it felt warm and seemed to glow brighter as he focused on it. Each breath in fanned the glow and each exhale pumped the ki through his body. Slowly the pipes of ki ran hot throughout his entire body. His breathing was deep and slow, each movement of his chest like the bellows of the monks forge. His eyes opened slowly and he slowly stood, releasing the ki as he went through the motions of one of the most basic soft forms. His feet slid through the patterns as he turned and twisted as if he was water. Invisible foes slashed out at him with spears and other blades as he twisted to avoid them, gently pushing them off balance and using their own momentum to throw them into their allies blades. He finished with a leaping dive that left him crouching in the leopard stance. Shi Ye had finally found his center and he could feel it glowing inside as he headed back to the field to do his part with weeding the vegetables. A few years passed and Shi Ye had become a full monk. He remained a strong fighter and still had some troubles with keeping his ki focused but he was adept enough. Then one night he was summoned before the master, an old dwarf who had been the master as long as Shi Ye could remember. He told Shi Ye that his time had come to travel into the world and do his part to keep the balance. He was to do what he could to remain impartial and not grow attached to the world but was tasked with aiding good, as the balance was tipped. He wasn’t to return to the monastery until he had done all that he could to help. After a short night of sleep and meditation Shi Ye awoke to find a pack waiting for him along with a pouch of gold. He was to bring the gold to the monastery in Daunton who would point him in the right direction. Shi Ye has just arrived and after giving his donation he was sent to a tavern known as The Hanged Man where he was told he could find those seeking help. Appearance and personality Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lb. Personality: Quiet but blunt. Tries to keep a calm and peaceful attitude but has a powerful temper. Physical Description: Shi Ye towers over most people, standing around six and a half feet tall. Broadly built he is heavily muscled. His muscles and movements are like those of a giant cat, the and always ready for action. His olive skin has a greenish cast to it, along with his thick facial features it betrays his orcish blood. A thick brow and broad cheekbones frame his face while a broad jutting jaw contains it. A pair of small tusks are barely visible protruding from his lower lip. His dark brown eyes are surprisingly expressive, watching his surroundings with a childlike curiosity. He wears simple clothing, a home spun sleeveless tunic and pants belted with a thin rope belt. From the belt hangs a small pouch and from his shoulders hangs a large pack. If the club at his waist is any evidence he seems to be a fairly simple person with little need for violence. The club appears new, created from a dark wood it has been polished and given some texture for the handle. His knuckles would give different evidence regarding a pacifist nature. Dark callouses protrude from the knuckles of his index and middle finger with smaller but still thick callouses on his remaining two knuckles. Adventuring Career *None yet. Companions, Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Shi Ye has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. *None yet. Hooks * Shi Ye is here on the side of good but must also keep the balance, without the balance good will become corrupt and evil will once again upset the balance. * Shi Ye is uninterested in material goods, save those that relate to his training as a monk and further his quest to assist those in need. * Shi Ye will turn down any monetary gains, save to donate it to those in need. Kicker * Shi Ye's parent's are unknown to him and he has shown no interest in finding them. He does however have an interesting dragon shaped birthmark that covers his right shoulder blade. Shi Ye is fairly easy to get along with but when riled his temper is ferocious and can cause him to act in a way that is very un-monklike. Show Math Ability scores Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per Day 7 Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: Speed and movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Racial abilities * +2 Strength, and +2 Dexterity * Speed: 6 squares. * Vision: Low-Light * Languages: Common, Giant * Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate. * Half-Orc Resilience: The first time you are bloodied during an encounter, you gain 5 temporary hit points. The temporary hit points increase to 10 at 11th level and to 15 at 21st level. * Swift Charge: You gain a +2 bonus to speed when charging. * Furious Assault: You have the furious assault power. Class features * Monastic Tradtion (Stone Fist) - Gain Stone Fist Flurry of Blows power and Mental Bastion * Mental Bastion - +1 Will. * Unarmed Combatant - Gain proficiency in Monk Unarmed Strike, a +3 proficiency weapon with 1d8 damage. Requires a free hand. * Unarmored Defense - +2 AC when in cloth or no armor and not using a shield. Background benefits * Occupation - Farmer (+2 to Endurance) Feats * Crashing Tempest Style (Level 1) Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant (from race) Powers Powers Known * Half-Orc Racial Power: Furious Assault * From Level 1: ** At Will: Crane's Wings (PHB3), Five Storms (PHB3), Stone Fist Flurry of Blows (PHB3) ** Encounter: Rising Storm (PHB3) ** Daily: Spinning Leopard Maneuver (PHB3) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Total weight: 46,62 lbs. Carrying capacity: normal load up to 180 lb. Heavy load up to 360 lb. Drag up to 900 lb. Tracking Money Magic Items XP Adventures Wish List Elusive Action Ki Focus +1 (PH3 pp205) Ghost Strike Ki Focus +1 (PH3 pp205) Level Up Summary Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Fort is 15. * Summary: You should include the bonus from Crashing Tempest Style in your Flurry of Blows. * Attacks: Removing the line "|ThrownWeaponIsHeavy=no" will get your RBA to use Dex. * Senses and Reactions: You are trained in both Insight and Perception. Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval